Our Way
by LiSteph
Summary: The Proper Edited Verison: The WWE has bought out a small Indy Fed, and hired it's superstars, They are here to stay and they are sure do do things their way


Title: Our Way 

Disclaimer: Vince owns the WWE Superstars, and they kinda own themselves too. Vince is kinda like their pimp. I own Angelique Brea. Casey owns herself, or so she thinks :) as does T-Boy. Um I made up the NWWA, if it really does exist no copyright infringement is meant there either, and sorry for giving you to Big Pappa Pimp Vince. The Song Is My Way by Frank Sinatra, um I don't know why I'm using it in this chapter, but I am so oh well. 

A/N: My Shane McMahon muse nagged me from 3am in the morning to write this. So I'm writing it. So blame him   
Shane: You make me sound like I'm a bad guy   
Becca: I'm grumpy, cause you wouldn't let me sleep   
Shane: I just wanna be in a story. I wasn't in the last chapter of To Be A McMahon.   
Casey: Shameless Plug   
Becca: It's True, It's Damn True   
Kurt: SI!   
*Casey Tables Kurt*   
Casey: I hate that word   
Jeff: I have Skittles   
RVD: Cool   
Bischoff: Morons   
*Casey Tables Bischoff   
Everyone: Thankyou   
Casey: My Pleasure   
Becca: I'm starting this story now 

* * *

_And now, the end is near   
And so I face the final curtain_

Angelique Brea looked slowly around the arena as it was filling up for what would the last show of NWWA. Angelique had signed over her 51% owner ship over to Vince McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment this morning, so as of midnight the North-West Wrestling Alliance would no longer exist but have become part of the WWE. In truth Angelique had owned 34% of NWWA, and her partners in crime so to speak Casey, and T-Boy had the other 66%. When Mr. McMahon had expressed his interest in purchasing the NWWA, which was having money trouble, Casey and T-Boy had signed over part of their ownership to allow her to work her lawyer ways and use the fact that she owned most of the company to get them and their wrestlers the best deal she could. She had done her job well, and had in selling her share of the company made sure that both Casey, and T-Boy would have jobs with in the WWE, as that most of the wrestlers would go to OVW on Development contacts. While she had not secured herself a job in the WWE, she was please with what she got for the sale. Also made sure the Casey and T got their share of the money she got off Vince for to company, considering that Vince had bought them out for less then he would have if it they had still owned 1/3 each at the time. 

Angelique signed softly, adjusting the light grey suit jacket she was wearing, heading back behind the curtain, being the final night of NWWA she assumed the Mr. McMahon himself would he here or someone to scout out his new buy for him. Her older sister had questioned why she had made sure T-Boy and Casey were both employed WWE, and not herself. Her reasoning was simple, T-Boy was a fine wrestler, and Casey well she was Casey, and Casey could do just about anything. Herself on the other hand was well Angelique was a practiced lawyer she always had that to fall back on, and she was the NWWA's general Manager. She was use to being in a position were she had a certain level of control over things. Casey and T were co-owners but Angelique was the always the boss. And before was the boss she was the boss's daughter managing NWWA's wrestler. Someone had once said that she was the best in the business, while honoured to be told this, Angelique would let Mr. McMahon himself judge if she was worthy of being a member of his company. 

_My friend, I'll say it clear   
I'll state my case, of which I'm certain_

"Hey Angelique." Angelique turned around to face Casey, giving her friend a small smile.   
"Hey Casey." Casey watched Angelique for a moment, putting her bag down, walking up to her friend and resting a hand of her shoulder.   
"Tonight gonna go off without a hitch don't worry about it." Angelique turned to face Casey.   
"Who says I'm worried?" Casey cocked her head to once side and just looked at Angelique for a moment.   
"Your face says it all for ya."   
"Am I that easy to read?"   
"Do you want the truth, or the soft nice and cuddly version?" Angelique laughed; she could always trust Casey to cheer her up.   
"I think the truth will do just fine, this time Casey."   
"Normally, no you are as hard as hell to read. Today you're so worried about which wrestlers will be left out in the cold that you are like a book."   
"Well it's nice to know I'm not normally they easy to read."   
"Hey Casey, Angel, me and Tasha are still on for the table match tonight right?" T-Boy questioned as she approached her follow former owners.   
"Yes, of course it is. It's just before the mainevent"   
"Angelique is nervous"   
"Casey stop saying that. It's not helping." Angelique glared at Casey who simply stuck her tongue out at her, causing Angelique to laugh.   
"It's hard to believe this all gonna be over after tonight." T said sticking her head out the curtain and looking at the arena which was just about full of people.   
"I wonder what our fathers would say at this moment." Angelique questioned.   
"We never should have left the girls the Damn Company?" Casey replied smiling at both T and Angelique.   
"Nah, I think it would have ended this way even if our Dad's were still running the show."   
"Yeah" T agreed, and the 3 woman lapsed into a silence each of them remembering their departed fathers. After a moment Angelique looked at her watch, before looking back at Casey and T giving them a small nervous smile.   
"It's time get this show on the road." Casey and T both nodded and left, Casey to make sure everyone knew when to be ready to go out, and T to prepare for her match. Angelique turned to the sound guy and nodded her silently telling him to play her music. 

Vince McMahon, the owner of World Wrestling Entertainment made his way to his seat in the small area to await the start of the final show of NWWA. Vince mused that it was ironic that he should be sitting in this arena when only a couple blocks away was MSG, the home away from home of the WWE. Vince grinned at the through of MSG, he loved that place, it was special to him. Any further musing Vince may have had were interrupted by the start of Lenny Kravitz's 'American Woman' and the ring announcer calling into the microphone.   
"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome, The General Manager of NWWA Angelique Brea."   
Vince took in the loud roar for the crowd as the 29 year-old New York Native made her way to the ring, with a purposeful stride. 

_ I've lived a life that's full   
I travelled each and every highway   
And more, much more than this, I did it my way _

Upon entering the ring Angelique took the microphone, and wait for the crowd to become quiet. She scanned the crowd, and felt her heart almost jump into her throat when she spotted Mr. McMahon, she nearly cursed out loud as her nerves rose again. Finally the crowd became silent and Angelique could speak.   
"Good evening New York!" Angelique knew it was cheap pop, but what the hell, she needed it for confidence if nothing else. She once again had to wait for the crowd to be quiet.   
"I think you will all be pleased with the show that we have got for you tonight. But first it is my sad duty to inform you that the rumours are true, tonight will the last show for the NWWA. And while I assure you that while this makes not only me sad, but my co-owners Casey and T-Boy as well." Angelique had to wait to speak again as the crowd popped for both Casey and T-Boy's names. "But all good things have to end, and this is such the case here. I take this opportunity to thank each and every one of you fans, for your love and support during the time in which, Casey, T-Boy, and myself have owned this company. And for when our fathers god rest their souls owned the company before us." Angelique paused for a moment taking a deep breath. "Now, let's get tonight main-event. You all know what it is; it's been a long time coming. Tonight Dione Liberty will Challenge Shine for the NWWA Woman's Title. And just to make sure the no cheating takes place Casey is going to be the Special Referee for this match." Angelique smiled as the crowd went crazy and the prospect of Shine getting hers finally.   
"It's our final night. So, LET GET THIS PARTY STARTED" Angelique yelled into the microphone, grinning before handing it back to the Ring Announcer, who proceed to announce the competitors for the first match as Angelique climbed out of the ring. 

_Regrets, I've had a few   
But then again, too few to mention   
I did what I had to do and saw it through without exemption_

Vince smiled, he was very impressed with the way Angelique had worked the crowd, getting them to respond to her words, and then stamping her authority on the main-event by giving it a special referee. The New Yorker just oozed a confidence that reminded him of Stephanie. Vince had been told that she was one of the best at what she does, but coming here tonight Vince doubt if she would have what it would take to do that job he had in mind for her. But after that promo, Vince knew with out a shadow of doubt she was perfect for the job. 

_I planned each charted course, each careful step along the byway   
And more, much more than this, I did it my way_

Angelique lets out sigh of relief once she was behind the curtain, smiling to herself, pleased with the job she had done.   
"Wow, girl, that was brilliant." Casey said coming up behind Angelique making her jump, "Scare ya did I."   
"Yes, don't sneak up on me Casey." Angelique shaking her head, and finding a place to sit her ass down.   
"So I'm in the main-event. And when were you planning on telling me this?"   
"I didn't tell you? I'm sorry it must have slipped my mind."   
"It's ok, I mean I get to be in the main-event of our last show, so I'm not gonna complain. Ok I have to go find a suitable Ref's top now, talk to ya later" Casey flashes Angelique a smile and took off, leaving Angelique shaking her head. 

_Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew   
When I bit off more than I could chew   
But through it all, when there was doubt   
I ate it up and spit it out   
I faced it all and I stood tall and did it my way_

Casey was right the night did go off with out any problems. T-Boy won her match, not that it surprised Casey or Angelique who both knew that Table matches were T-Boy's forte and that is pretty silly of Tasha to think that should could beat the co-owner at her own game. As for the main-event, Casey saw to it that Dione was the last person to ever hold the NWWA title, not giving Shine an inch in the match. The crowd ate it all up, and went home pleased. After the show finished Angelique hugged both T-Boy and Casey, wishes them both the best of luck with the WWE, before heading home herself. 

_I've loved, I've laughed and cried   
I've had my fill, my share of losing   
And now, as tears subside, I find it all so amusing_

Once home, Angelique paused only to say good night to her sister on her way up to her bedroom. Quickly she go changed into her PJ's and sat on her bed, pulling out her journal. 

_Dear Journal _

Well Today it happened, I sold my ownership in NWWA to The Man himself, Vince McMahon. In such tonight's show brought to the end of Daddy's pet project. As much as I would have loved to keep NWWA alive it wasn't possible, it was eating up too much money, and not making enough in return. In his life NWWA had always been Daddy's and his friends labour of love, and I tried my hardest to continue that after his death. But I couldn't do it, It was sucking too much money out of the company, and with time of unsureness in the world, the company can't afford to be losing the money it was NWWA, so I made a choice, and yet I still feel like I failed Daddy. It's silly, I'm sure Daddy would have done the same thing, but, I don't know, maybe I'm just not use to having to give up. Anyway tomorrow is a new day, and no one knows what tomorrow will bring. 

Angelique put her pen down and closed her journal putting it back into its resting-place in the top draw of her bedside table. She looked at the photo of her father and herself from the day she had graduated Harvard Law, and smiled, kissing her fingers and placing them on her father's face on the frame.   
"I love you Daddy, and I miss you." Angelique said, crawling under the covers of her bed, she turned off the light, and drifted into a dreamless sleep. 

* * *

_To think I did all that   
And may I say, not in a shy way,   
"Oh, no, oh, no, not me, I did it my way"_

The following morning Angelique decided to do something she hasn't done in a while, and go out on the family estate taking a ride of her Horse, Discordia. Taking a quick shower, throwing on her riding clothes, boots and putting her hair in a quick plate, Angelique grabbed her riding crop and helmet and headed down to the stables. She gave her sister a wave, as she grabbed her staddle and put it on to her horse. Making sure everything was one right, Angelique mounted Discordia, and kicked her to a trout riding out onto the estate and past her sister again, who was working with a group of horse riding students. 

Shane McMahon was never one who liked to play his father's errand boy. But all things considered he could hardly blame his father for wanting to be able to keep an eye on him. It was after all him who had been at the head of the Alliance and purchased WCW right from under his nose. And so like a good son Shane was doing as he told, and getting back into his father's good graces. Today he was going to visit this lady who was the former part owner and General Manager of NWWA, a company that was well known for producing good strong female wrestlers, that his father had purchased 24 hours ago. 

The limo pulled to a halt out the front of the large Brea Mansion, stepping out of the car Shane wondered if the former owner of the company could afford a place like this why would she let the NWWA. Shrugging that through off Shane turned to walk up the steps and rung the door bell. After a couple of moment, a lady that would have easy been in her late 50s opened the door.   
"Excuse me ma'am, but I'm looking for Angelique Brea." Shane said politely to the woman.   
"And who may you be?"   
"I'm Shane McMahon"   
"Oh, I see, If I remember rightly Angelique is down near the pond towards the back of the estate. You can walk down there if you like, the path just over the way is the quickest way there" The Lady pointed Shane in the yellow gravelled path.   
"Thank you ma'am."   
"You're quiet welcome." The lady smiled again and closed the door. Shane walked down to the path she has pointed too, if he was lucky Mrs. Brea herself would be just as nice. And if not, Shane would have no problem at all putting her back in her place, after all he had done it to his father and his mother. And the last thought Shane felt sorrow for the both he and Stephanie had treated their mother during the Invasion, it had taken awhile but there family was back to normal, or at least as normal as the McMahon family could get. He had his sister and his mother, and sure he still bashed heads with his father, but in truth Shane would have it no other way. Coming out of his thought's Shane looked up to find that he was already over half way to the pond. 

_For what is a man, what has he got?   
If not himself, then he has not_

Angelique had been sitting by the waterside of the pond for an hour or more, just thinking remember her father, and other cheerful memories. Beside her Discordia stirred bringing Angelique out her thought, she looked up the horses for a moment before standing up and giving her a rub on the snout.   
"I guess we should go back now, hey girl"   
Discordia gave Angelique a snort of agreement, and Angelique put her helmet back on and mounted her horse. She turned Discordia around to face the stables, when she noticed someone in a suit walking down the gravelled path towards her and Discordia. She kicked Discordia to a trout and approached this person. 

Shane saw the horse approaching him, coming for the pond, and he assumed the person riding the horse to be Mrs. Brea. As the horse slowed down Shane spoke.   
"Mrs. Angelique Brea?"   
Angelique brought Discordia to a stop and dismounted her looking at Shane.   
"Yes, I'm Angelique Brea" Angelique smiled, "But it's Miss not Mrs."   
Shane opened at closed his mouth a couple of times taking the appearance of Angelique, he had expected a older woman in her late 40s maybe even early 50s, not a beautiful young woman. Angelique smiled at Shane's reaction to her, as she took her helmet off.   
"Cat got your tongue?" She questions taking Discordia's reins in her hands and started to walk off towards the stables. Shane quickly tried to gather his wits and caught up to Angelique.   
"It's just, that, well, just that." Shane stumbled over his words for what be the first time in his life, he couldn't believe that his father failed to mention that Miss. Brea was not an old lady. His father had sent him up to make him look like a fool.   
"You were expecting some older, right Mr. McMahon?" Angelique looked over her shoulder at Shane.   
"How do you know?"   
"Well first of all that's how your father reacted when he first saw me, and second, you have your fathers face."   
"Oh, yeah, everyone says that." Shane could see why Vince wanted Angelique for this job, she was quick, and forthright. "Please, just call me Shane, Mr. McMahon makes me feel like my old man."   
"Ok Shane, you can call me Angelique, or any nick name you can make out of my name." Angelique put Discordia back into her stable, and removed her staddle. Shane waited patiently while Angelique checked over her horse, before leaving the stables. 

_To say the things he truly feels and not the words of one who kneels   
The record shows I took the blows and did it my way_

Once away for the stables and the young ears of her sister's students Angelique turned to Shane.   
"So Shane, do tell me what brings you out here? I signed over my ownership of NWWA yesterday so it can't be that it?"   
"Is there some where were we can sit?" Shane asked looking around. Angelique nodded her head.   
"Sure there is a court yard this way." Angelique led Shane to a small courtyard, with marble fountain and a large amount of flowers.   
"Wow this is wow," Shane said taking in the lovely area   
"Yeah I know. My Dad use to spend all his time in here, tending to his flowers." Angelique point to the marble bench, "We can sit here"   
Shane and Angelique sat down on the bench.   
"Well Angelique he's the deal, my father sent me out her to offer you a job in the WWE. Are you interested?" Shane watched the expression of surprise spread across the face of Angelique and he smiled.   
"Depends on the job, keep talking," Angelique replied. 'Good answer' Shane thought to himself.   
"Well, my father needs someone to act in interest of Raw and Smackdown. Someone to keep Bischoff in line, and help Stephanie out if she has any problems with Heymen. He wants someone who can handle themself in the ring and out of the ring and won't be stepped on or intimidated. In short my father believe you would be perfect for this job."   
"Me?"   
"Yes you, Angelique. They do say you are the best at what you do, and I have to say that Dad came home with a stupid grin on his face after seeing you in action last, saying that he had found the person for the job. So yes or no, do you want the job?"   
"Where do I sign?" Shane smiled at her answer.   
"I was hoping you would say that. I got the papers in my limo." Shane and Angelique left the courtyard and walked out to the limo. Shane handed Angelique her contract, Angelique looked over it.   
"I assure you it's all on the up and up Angelique."   
"I'm sure it is Shane. But I'm a Harvard Law graduate, I like to look for myself." After a couple more minutes of reading Angelique found that just like Shane said it was all on the up and up and she signed in the marked areas. Shane put the contract back in his briefcase and looked Angelique.   
"Well Dad will be thrilled you know you on board with us."   
"Well I'm thrilled to be on board with you too." Angelique smiled, and laughed. The pair stood there in silence for a couple of moments before Shane cleared throat.   
"Well I have to get back to office. It was pleasure meeting you Angelique." Shane held out his hand with Angelique and shook for a moment before Shane raised her hand to his lips and gave it a little kiss, causing Angelique to blush.   
"I'll see you at Raw on Monday." Shane said flashing her a smile before getting into the limo. Signed and sealed Angelique was now under contract to the WWE. Angelique smiled, and as always she had done it her way. 

_The record shows   
I took the blows   
And did it....   
My way_

* * *

Becca: There the first chapter is done. Can I sleep now?   
Shane: No Start the next one?   
Becca: Shane it's 1am, I haven't slept in 22 hours.   
Shane: So?   
Becca: Shane.   
Rock: The Rock says Roody-Poody Shane should let Becca sleep, so she can write a story about the Rock and his greatness tomorrow.   
Shawn: No way, she has to write the next chapter of Returning Home   
Becca: Shameless Plug   
Triple H: Oh shut it Shawn, you aren't The Man, anymore I am, and she needs to write Chapter 11 of To Be A McMahon   
Casey: Shameless Plug   
Becca: I'm going to bed, Spanky, Jeff?   
Spanky & Jeff: Coming   
*Becca, Spanky, & Jeff all head off to bed, leaving Rock, Triple H, Shawn and Shane O to argue about which story Becca will write next.*   



End file.
